


None Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Training, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, Tales Characters are Pokemon Trainers, not finished!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Basically, a rewrite of Tales of Symphonia, except all the characters are pokemon trainers.





	None Yet

A bright light shot through the sky, hitting the ground somewhere. Everywhere in the world people and their partners stopped and stared at the light before all the cities broke out in cheers. Pokémon and human alike celebrated the coming of the Oracle.

The Renegade guards at the gates of each town knew their job was about to get harder, while those inside the town in the missions’ office knew they would be getting more business. The churches started gathering supplies for the pilgrimages they would do, now that the Chosen would finally begin on her journey. The pubs and bars got ready for a large influx of customers and a large dent in profits but, when something worth celebrating comes around, they knew it was worth it.

The Mercenary Guild gathered in the missions offices around the world and spoke over the Renegades’ video screens, deciding who would do what and when to help the chosen on her journey. It was decided that Kratos Aurion would accompany her on the entire journey. While each region selected a pair of guides to help guide and locate her in their respective region.

The Desian Grand cardinals grit their teeth and worked their men harder, the Desians more than happy for any excuse to pillage and plunder. Their numbers had dropped drastically since the renegades became a full front business. Half-elves who only joined the Desians because they had nowhere else to go left and joined the renegades. They were welcomed with open arms and after a probation period were allowed into human towns.

After the number of half-elves who didn’t want to fight had risen, a half-elf village was built between Hima and Izoold. It got a lot of trade for their crafting skills and their elfin cuisine. Now, the Renegades funded a chain restaurant in every village as well as hospitals with half-elf healers who healed both humans and their Pokémon partners.

The Pokémon, however, was the biggest change in the world.

About a hundred fifty years ago a human took a newborn wolf cub in as a pet he raised it and trained it. He got a visit from a strange man in a weird outfit and was given a strange device called a pokéball. He became the first Pokémon trainer. Over the next year he managed to tame many monsters and ended up with a team of eight monsters that he used to fight other monsters.

Soon, other people wanted tame monsters too.

No one knew how the pokéballs ended up in the stores but they did. As more people caught and tamed Pokémon, the monsters in each region began to calm down as with less competition for breeding and hunting grounds they didn’t have to go so close to human villages. People began to refer to the captured monsters as Pokémon. Pocket monsters.

Then the unexplainable happened.

A Pokémon evolved.

Since then monsters, both tame and wild, had been evolving and changing as they age. They developed special abilities that worked like magic. Some could evolve into different forms depending on the circumstances. Others had a set evolution chain.

* * *

 

Raine nodded. “Very good Genis. Now, does anyone know what became of-” she was cut off as a bright light shone through the room. All the occupants called out and shielded their eyes. When the light faded Raine could see her class was distressed. “Calm down everyone. That was the Oracle. Class is dismissed for today, go on home now and pray for the Chosen’s success.” The children nodded and ran out to the playground to collect their Pokémon partners before running home.

Raine looked at Genis, Colette and Lloyd who all stood looking expectantly at her. “Oh, alright. Come along.” She led the trio with their Pokémon partners out of the village and towards the village northern entrance. The four of them made their way to the temple where a redheaded man in purple was waiting for them along with Lady Phaidra, her Pidgeot (Gust), Frank and his Arcanine (Ember).

They got to the top of the stairs and Frank smiled down at them. “Glad you could all join us. I was beginning to wonder if you’d get here.” He teased.

Colette giggled. “Father, you know I was coming.”

Phaidra smiled. “Of course dear, now Chosen One, this is Kratos Aurion. He was selected by the mercenary guild to accompany you on your journey. He’s a rare one, doesn’t have a Pokémon companion.”

Lloyd blinked. “Really? But... everyone has at least one partner! I have two!” He gestured down at the ash grey Poochyena by his side. Ash had actually appeared out of nowhere one night. When Lloyd had gone to bed in the morning Noishe was alone in his stall, when he woke up the next day, Noishe was licking a pup whose fur was standing up in so many directions Lloyd didn’t know whether Noishe was grooming it or styling its fur.

At first he thought maybe Noishe was a girl and he hadn’t noticed but he cast that thought aside less than a second later. Noishe was definitely male. Maybe he had a lady friend somewhere who didn’t want their pup. Whatever the reason Lloyd took the pup in, captured, raised and trained it. Now, Ash is a constant presence by his side, she won’t even leave during class, choosing to curl up beneath Lloyd's chair instead.

Genis nodded and patted his Ponyta, Blaze. Blaze was a midget among Ponyta but he was much stronger than any other one.

Colette’s Yanma buzzed from her shoulder. Everyone had been surprised when Colette was going to choose her Pokémon partner. Everyone assumed she was going to choose a dog-type. Instead, as soon as she walked in, half of the flying types had flown over and she spent a good hour petting each of them and chatting aimlessly before settling on the Yanma who had landed on her shoulder five minutes in.

Most of the villagers believed she only chose it because she couldn’t get to the dog Pokémon but Colette told Lloyd and Genis that she had chosen Yama as soon as she had landed on her shoulder, she just wanted to pet the birdies for a bit longer. This was so like Colette that Lloyd wondered why anyone thought different.

Raine looked down at her Kirlia, Ginny, before looking back at Phaidra. “Lloyd has a point. Everyone gets a Pokémon partner, especially those who venture out of the villages.”

Kratos looked to the side. “I had a partner once. He died fourteen years ago. I haven’t taken another one since.” He held up a pokéball that looked old and unused.

Raine blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Lloyd nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

The man nodded. “That is alright. You didn’t know.”


End file.
